Sonic Boom: In The Real World
by Ultimatespiderfan347
Summary: When Sonic and his friends get transported to Earth, they must find a way home. Along the way, Eggman manages to come to Earth aswell. Will they return?


**Authors Note: If you didn't read the title, then you'll be displeased if you don't like Sonic Boom. I decided that a proper Sonic Boom story should be handled by sending them to the real world. If you like storys with cartoon characters being transported to the real world, you'll like this story. Anyways, ultimatespiderfan347 out!**

**Sonic Boom: In The Real World**

**Chapter One:**

**A Transporter That Transports You Into Another World**

**Sonic's world...**

It was a sunny day where Sonic lived. Sonic was a hedgehog who'd save the day everytime Eggman tried to do something evil, and it was worth it. One day, Sonic and his other friends were enjoying the weather outside. Sonic, who was holding a drink, sped by, and said,

"Man! Today's cool outside!" Sonic said, while sipping on his drink. "I hope 'Egghead' doesn't ruin it-"

Knuckles stopped Sonic.

"Sonic, you do know that it's the time of day to do something awesome!" he said, shooting his hands in the air.

"Knuckles, can you calm down?!" he said. "Don't knock my drink out of my hands!"

Sonic sat down while the others sat down beside him. Sticks ran by Amy and made sure Eggman wasn't here.

"Sticks? What are you doing?" Amy questioned.

"Just making sure that Eggman doesn't arrive and spoil our day! One moment we could be relaxing, the other minute, he'll come with robots!"

Sticks didn't know if she could take a break or not, but Sonic knew.

"Sticks, calm down," he said. "There's nothing bad here. Besides, if Eggman or something bad happened to us, we would be able to figure a way to solve or fight it."

Then, Tails walked by, holding something in his hands...

"Guys!" he explained. "I've made a new invention that could take us to other worlds!"

Knuckles looked up, wearing sunglasses.

"A transporter? You mean those things that take you somewhere, then you get lost if you lose it or break it?" he said.

"Well...kinda." Tails said.

Sonic and his friends walked to him.

"Um, Tails?" Sonic said.

"Yea, Sonic?"

"Is that thing safe at all?"

"Of course it is! I've tested it out! It's 100% safe!"

Sonic grabbed the machine, and looked at it. On the screen, there were buttons like on a phone, but different.

"Why is there a Random button?" Sonic asked.

"So that, if you want to go somewhere you don't know you're going, you'd hit that button."

"Lets test it out!" Knuckles said.

"Wait!" Amy said. "Someone has to guard our house if someone came and attacked."

"Sonic?" Knuckles said.

"No," Sonic said grumply. "How about Sticks?"

"Sticks?" Amy said.

"...Yes!" she suddenly bursted.

"O.K then, lets test this baby out!" Tails said. "Sticks, if anything happens, there is a copy of this that you can use to talk to us if we don't come back, O.K?"

"O.K." Sticks said.

Tails looked at the screen, and tapped the random button. Tails then looked at his friends,

"O.K, lets go!"

He, and his friends, suddenly disappeared in a flash, leaving only Sticks to go back into the house.

"Well, I'm sure they're okay on the trip."

Sticks then went into the house.

* * *

><p>Joseph knew how to take care of his own home, even if it had to do with cleaning. Joseph lived in a neighborhood in Georgia, where he lives with his mom and dad, brother, and uncle. When he was a boy, he'd dream of seeing his uncle in New York, until his uncle moved to his town so he'd not have to go such a long way to see him. Now, his mom and dad went to some kind of party that was in Las Vegas or something among that, leaving his uncle to 'babysit' him, and his brother and sister. His uncle left to go get some food, which was weird. He, and brother and sister, were alone. Joseph was 14, his brother, Eric, was 12, and his sister, Maria, was 7.<p>

"O.K, how am I going to do these chores before my uncle comes back?" he said.

"When are you going to stop being a huge chore-fanatic?" Eric teased.

"I'm not a fan, Eric!" Joseph snapped. "I just have a feeling to do them.

"Well, until you start learning that chores are for adults, talk to me."

Eric walked out, snickering aswell. Eric teased him some times, but tried to be nice to him. Joseph grabbed one of his shirts, which had Batman on it. Then, he heard a boom sound. Eric ran back in.

"JOSEPH! DID YOU HEAR THAT?!" Eric yelled.

"Yes! And don't yell at me next time." Joseph said.

Eric and Joseph didn't know what that sound was, but they would soon find out later on. Outside, near a park, a blue hedgehog and other animals were laying on the ground. It was Sonic and his friends! Sonic got up.

"Ow." he said. "What happened?"

"It's seems we hit more than landed!" Knuckles said.

Sonic looked at the people around him. They were like Eggman, but different genders.

"What is this place?" Sonic said.

Tails looked at his screen on the map, but there was no sign of where they were.

"I don't know," Tails said. "But it looks like we landed on some strange land fulled of people like Eggman, but they're different than him."

"Tails, I think they don't know who WE are." Sonic said.

One women screamed.

"MONSTERS!"

People were scattering to their homes, away from Sonic and his friends. Then, there was silence. Finally, Knuckles spoke.

"I think we scared them."

"..O.K, we should look around for clues to where we are." Tails said.

Sonic ran around, looking at people who were in their homes, scared. Sonic didn't know why, but they would keep looking. Later, Joseph walked out of his house, and seen Sonic and his friends. Joseph had a shocked face.

"Um, are you okay." Sonic said, reaching towards him.

Joseph stuttered backwards.

"S-Stay back!" he screamed. "Whatever y-you a-a-are?!"

Tails looked confused, and he walked to him.

"Don't worry," Tails said. "We won't hurt you. We're good."

"Then why are you talking to me?!" Joseph said. "FOXES CAN'T TALK!"

Tails jumped back.

"Settle down," Sonic said. "He said we wouldn't hu-"

Eric suddenly bursted out of the house, holding a gun in his hands. Sonic gasped.

"WOAH! WOAH!" he screamed. "Don't fire!"

Knuckles grabbed the gun, then broke it.

"Thanks, Knuckles." Sonic said in a sarcastic tone.

"I had to, Sonic," he said. "If he fired, you would be toast!"

Eric had his eyes open and mouth agape. Eric slowly walked back into the house, and Joseph looked at them.

"What was that?!" Joseph said.

"Well-" Sonic said before being thrown off.

"YOU DON'T BREAK A GUN WHEN SOMEONE IS HOLDING IT!" he shouted.

Sonic looked at Knuckles.

"Well, it was actually Knuckles fault, so blame him."

"Yea, bla-HEY! I WAS SAVING YOUR LIVES!"

"Knuckles?" Joseph asked. "Is that his name?"

"Yes, and, I believe I didn't say our names," Tails started. "I'm Tails, and this is Amy, Sonic, and Knuckles." he pointed.

"O.K, Tails," Joseph said. "Why are you here?"

"I don't know, " he said. "I was trying out my transporter with my friends, and somehow came here. Do_YOU _know where we are?"_  
><em>

Joseph smiled.

"You're on a planet called Earth," he began. "It's our homeworld, different from yours, I see?"

"Yea, it is different!" Knuckles said. "Theres strange houses, theres wheeled vehicles-"

"Those are called, 'cars'."

"Anyways, theres other things we haven't seen before! So, it is different!"

"Knuckles, you said that alrea-" Sonic said before Tails spoke.

"O.K, Joseph," Tails said. "We probably don't know about this place, but let me look at my transporter to see if it's-" he said before he stopped.

The transporter was broke, and destroyed. Tails gasped.

"Guys!" he exclaimed. "The transporter is broke!"

"I knew this would happen!" Knuckles screamed. "We could be stuck here, and have no way back!"

"Calm down, Knuckles," Sonic said. "We'll find a way back. Tails, try to fix that machine dohicky-"

"It's not a dohicky." Tails said.

"Anyways, we have to find a way home, and quick, before something bad happens!"

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Sonic's world...<strong>

Eggman was waiting for Sonic to arrive since he had made a new plan: To take Sonic and his friends to a far away planet or something. Eggman was confused, Sonic had NEVER been late at all. He'd burst through the door any minute by now. Eggman sent Cubot and Orbot out to look, but they'd probably be back later.

"What's taking that hedgehog so long?!" Eggman said. "He should be here by now! But, maybe not."

Then, Orbot and Cubot came in.

"We looked all over the place, but couldn't find anything!" Cubot said.

"Yes, sir, we couldn't find Sonic, but found this." Orbot said, holding the copy of the transporter.

Eggman grabbed the transporter, and turned it on. On the screen, was a map of where Sonic was, and even one use of the machine to transport. Eggman smiled.

"If I use this machine to transport me where Sonic is, then I'll be sure to defeat him there! HA-HA-HA!" he cackled.

"Do we get to come too?" Cubot said.

"No! You get to stay here, and...Um...Just stay there and do something, O.K?" Eggman explained.

"O.K, sir." the robots said.

Eggman pressed the button, and teleported away from his planet, leaving Cubot and Orbot to stay back.

"Wanna' play a video game?" Cubot asked Orbot.

"...O.K."

* * *

><p>Back on Earth, Sonic and his friends were in Joseph's house, shocked of how his home is different then theirs. Knuckles looked at the TV while it was showing the news. On the news, the newscaster was talking about the explosion.<p>

"We learned about the explosion that four creatures were at the sight," the newscaster explained. "One witness said that it looked like monsters, while another said it kinda' looked like a hedgehog and four animals, that talked. More news at 7."

Knuckles pointed at the TV.

"Look guys!" he said. "We're famous!"

"No, Knuckles," Sonic said. "I'm thinking they thought we were monsters or something, so, we have to stay out of sight from any person."

"Sonic?" Amy said.

"Yes, Amy?"

"Are you sure _WE_ have to be safe? What if they find us?"

"Then we'll fight!" Knuckles said, cracking his knuckles.

"NO!" Joseph screamed.

Sonic looked at him.

"If you fight, they'll capture you, and dissect you!"

They gasped.

"Don't worry, Sonic," Tails said. "I'm sure I'll be able to fix it around two to three months."

"Tails!" Amy said. "That'll never work after a month!"

"I have the stuff to fix this, so I'll be able to fix it."

"Well, if you're going to fix it, then try not to cause too much trouble, O.K?" Joseph explained.

"O.K." Tails agreed.

"Guys, look!" Sonic said.

He pointed to Eric, who had a phone in his hands. Knuckles walked towards him.

"Don't you dare call anyone about us!" Knuckles said, holding his fists towards him.

"DON'T HURT ME!" Eric said.

"Leave him alone, Knuckles!" Sonic said. "He'll promise not to call anybody, O.K?"

"O.K." both Knuckles and Eric answered.

Then, another explosion sound was heard. Sonic, his friends, and Joseph, looked outside to see a man get up.

"EGGMAN!" Sonic and his friends shouted.

"Eggman?" Joseph asked.

"He's are arch enemy, and he tries to destroy us, but we always stop him." Tails explained.

"What's he doing here?!" Sonic said.

"I don't know," Tails said. "But I think we'll find out." he pointed.

Eggman pulled out a strange remote, and pressed it. Then, all these robot parts were teleported to him. He laughed evily.

"Lets go stop Eggman!" Sonic said, as him, and his friends ran out of the house, including Joseph.

They would have to stop him if he was going to do another evil plan, even on Earth.

**I hope you liked this. Well, see you on the next chapter!**


End file.
